Girls Talk
by Bayz Sparrow
Summary: One night in Fairy Tail where there's only Cana, Erza and Mirajane. Cana starting an odd conversation about someone in the Guild because she just wondering about it, The three talked about Lisanna. After having the conversation Mirajane want to ask Lisanna is she have "things" with someone whom always played around with Lisanna.


**Author : I have no comments for this one-shot story, i let you all to decide it's good or not.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Hint : The humming that Lisanna will do is "dango daikazoku", i also do not own it.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**-Girls Talk-**

One night in Fairy Tail Guild, by night mean is late night.  
The people in the Guild only Cana, Erza and Mirajane left, it's very rare for them to gather just the three of them again. The three were just less than a meter distance.

Cana was drinking, Erza eating her cake and Mirajane polishing some glasses. The three of them just busy what they do with no conversation, until Cana felt in mood to start conversation... an odd conversation.

"say... Mira, i wanna talk something about your little sister hope you don't offense" Cana said.

"not at all, let's hear it" Mirajane stopped polishing the glasses.

"it's rare for you to talk about someone, Cana" Erza stopped eating and turned to Cana.

"i don't Erza, somethings just bugging me. Hm..." Cana closed her eyes "perhaps i should just silent, it's not my business anyway"

"no, Cana come on spit it out. I wanna hear what you think about Lisanna" Mirajane came out from the bar and sat close to Cana.

Erza who took interest in conversation just watching Cana and Mirajane.

"ok then..." Cana put her hand on her chin "i was thinking... do you guys think Lisanna was holding back?" Cana gave serious eyes.

"what do you mean she's holding back?" Mirajane confused.

"just think about it... Few years ago when Lisanna... when we were kids Lisanna and Natsu were so close, and once they playing around they did it there no tomorrow. Man, she was always yapping that she and Natsu are a couple i wonder if she was serious" Cana said.

"and what's your point?" Erza took serious interested.

"she's gone for two years, sorry Mira" Cana signed to Mirajane and she shooked her head sign for no problem "and when she was return... and what? There's nothing, no more playing around or getting along with Natsu. Is it because Natsu already have **"someone" **to getting along and it made Lisanna hold back, i wonder" Cana drank her beer.

"but i don't think Natsu have special relation with **"her",** Cana" Erza said.

"who knows, Erza. Who knows, don't you see they always together? Not just because they are on the same team" Cana said.

Erza thought for a moment, she thought all the possibility.  
"you're right, who knows" Erza said.

"or it might just because Lisanna thought she was no longer kid to playing around with Natsu since it would be embarrassing" Mirajane spoke up, Cana and Erza turned to her.  
"i did remember Lisanna told me that she ever asked Natsu if she can be his wife when they grow up, but she said was just kidding with him"

"but think about it, Mira. A childhood friend whom always palying and spending their time together, and when they grew up they'll marry no one else but they childhood friend itself. Isn't it... beautiful, right?" Cana said.

Erza eyes widened, her mind snapped with picture of her and Jellal being together.

"what's wrong, Erza?" Cana said.

"no... nothing, it is beautiful..." Erza smiled.

Mirajane looked down, she's in deep thought.  
"you know what, Cana? You gave me an idea, i'm gonna ask Lisanna about something" Mirajane looked up.

"about what?" Cana said.

"about a childhood friend thing, that you just talk about" Mirajane said.

"tell us afterward will you?" Erza said.

"that will be bother, i'll tell you when i will ask Lisanna about it. Just make sure to not being seen if you when you overheard it" Mirajane said.

"understood" Cana and Erza said.

**Few days later...**

It was around afternoon, Mirajane was not in full hand today. She decide it was time to ask Lisanna so Mirajane was looking for her.

After few minutes looking for her Mirajane spotted Lisanna was around the Guild pool talking with Elfman.

"psstttt..." Mirajane whispered to Cana and gave her a sign.  
Mirajane walked to the pool.

Cana called for Erza and whispered to follow her, it's time for that.

Mirajane approached her siblings, Elfman now was eating some snacks while Lisanna was putting her feet into the pool and she was humming something... an old song.

_"when i ever heard that song?"_ Mirajane thought.

Lisanna and Elfman noticed Mirajane and they greeted her.

"hello, Mira-nee. What's bring you here?" Lisanna waved her hand in the air.

"good day, Nee-chan" Elfman greeted.

"hello you two, i was just getting some fresh air" Lisanna took seat beside Lisanna and put her feet into the pool.  
"Lisanna, i want to ask you something. Will you answer it seriously?" Mirajane spoke up change the atmosphere around her, even Elfman focusing on her sister now.

"right of the bat" Erza and Cana said from their hiding place.

"sure, what is it Mira-nee? Or rather looks like you want to ask some serious question, right?" Lisanna said.

"yes" Mirajane said, Elfman watching and listening carefully her siblings.  
Mirajane closed her eyes, she took deep breath and exhaled it.  
"say, Lisanna... don't you missed your old with Natsu together again?" Mirajane said with full detemined.

Lisanna just silent at first, she closed her eyes and looked down.  
"i do" Lisanna opened her eyes and looked up to the sky, Mirajane eyes widened so did Elfman.

"sure she did" Cana said.

"not just with Natsu but also Happy" Lisanna paused "times we played around together like there's no tomorrow, when i insisted so much to make Happy as the child and Natsu as the father. Yes i do"

"Lisanna, you..." Mirajane cut off by Lisanna.

"but, it's ok. I realize that we are not kids anymore, we can't play like we use to. It's not like don't want to, we just can't. The past is the past, what matter is now and now on. But it doesn't mean the past is not matter to me, it's just i need to treasure what i have not what i had" Lisanna gave saddened smiled.

They all just silent after that, even Cana and Erza gave no comment on it.

"Lisanna... just say it... if... you and Natsu became a couple and even got married, isn't it perfect since you are his childhood friend?" Mirajane said.

"indeed, it would be perfect" Lisanna paused  
"but if you are a childhood friend of someone it doesn't mean you have to love them or bound to them or even have most right to marry them, right?" Lisanna smiled brightly.

Mirajane and Elfman just Freezed and very touched by Lisanna words, the have no word to reply on.

Mirajane moved closer to Lisanna and hugged her.  
"Lisanna, from now on if you any problem don't hesitate to rely on me" Mirajane seed a little tears.

Elfman moved closer to his siblings and hugged them.  
"me too, Lisanna! You are man among the man!" Elfman cried.

"thank you very much, i always relying on you two and people in the Guild. Also i'm not a man Elf-niichan" Lisanna giggled.

After that Mirajane told her siblings that she will return to the bar, Mirajane walked to where Erza and Cana hid. She stopped between them.

"you heard her" Mirajane said and walked her way to the bar.

Erza and Cana split up, Erza walked to the second floor she took a seat near a window and spacing out. She thought what just Lisanna about a childhood friend doesn't have to be bound together. Cana walked to a bench outside the Guild and sleep on it, she thought such a little girl have so much strength in her heart.

**Few days later...**

It was morning, Mirajane was cleaning Lisanna's room. She was on job with Elfman for few days leaving Mirajane alone at their home.

While cleaning Lisanna's wardrobe she spotted something on top her wardrobe.

"what is that? Looks like a music box" Mirajane reached to grabbed it.  
She openned it tried if it still works, it works.

From the music box turned up a song that familiar, it was the song that Lisanna humming few das ago.  
Mirajane eyes widened, her mind snapped. She cried.

"what a liar..." Mirajane sobbed "what do you mean by treasure what you have not what you had, huh? So what is this?"  
Mirajane sobbed harder.  
"i'm sorry, Lisanna. I can't be your side when you needed most..."

* * *

**Few years ago...**

Mirajane 16 years old, Lisanna 13 years old.

"Mira-nee, look. Natsu bought me this in our job together. It's wonderful" Lisanna exclaimed.

"hm... let me see" Mirajane said.

Lisanna opened the music box and turned up a song.

"what is this song?" Mirajane said.

"it's dango daikazuku (dango big family), it's really suit me, Natsu, and Happy" Lisanna said happily.  
"Mira-nee, don't tell anyone i think i'm in love with Natsu" Lisanna blushed.

"you still a kid, what do you know about love" Mirajane laughed.

"really! And i wish i could be his wife in the future" Lisanna pouted with flushed face.

Mirajane just laughed at Lisanna.  
"yes yes, anything good for you Lisanna"

* * *

**Author : Thank your for your time for this, leave review if you pleased.**

**Any review will be very appreciated.**

**Don't forget to favorite story of even the author.**

**See you next time on another my one-shot story.**


End file.
